Alpha and Beta: A Twist of Fate
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: Humphrey is attacked before Kate is heading off to Alpha school. When he awakens, he asks to become a Beta. How will this affect the outcome of events in the future? Is there more to Humphrey than meets the eye. Find out this and possibly more in the story. Please read and review. Hope you all enjoy it. Rated T to be safe.


**Alpha and Beta: A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter One**

**Humphrey's Change of Fate**

Humphrey and had just been told that Kate was heading to Alpha school tomorrow and it would be til spring, which was a whole winter away, so it would be a while before he saw her again. He was going to become an omega in that time span, making a lower member of the pack. He sometimes felt that a part of him was more then just a joker, but it was all he knew. He wasn't originally from the Western Pack, but they had found him badly hurt and near starvation when he arrived in their territory.

Seeing as he was a pup in need of protection and a family, Hutch decided it best to take him in, and treated him like a son. As did his mate Serena. And the pack accepted his adoption into the pack. He unfortunately couldn't remember where he came from, or who his family was before arriving. All he remembered was that his name was Humphrey. He liked playing jokes once in a while, but his friends thought that some of his antics were a bit over the top for an Omega, but they accepted it none the less.

So, now he was heading home to see his mom while his dad was out hunting. Just as he was about halfway to the safety of the pack at the dens, he caught a scent. It was unfamiliar to him, since he knew the scent of all the western pack members. It either meant it was a rouge or an eastern wolf. Then two more scents came with it, both giving off the same warning as the first. "Who's there? Show yourself," Humphrey demanded.

He soon wished he hadn't. He soon saw three full grown, and angry wolves charging at him. "Ah, a little Alpha. I must say, no one has caught our scent that far off before," one wolf said.

"Sir, that's just one of those silly omegas. I think his names Humphrey," another spoke.

"There's no way. No Omega could catch a scent like that, their not built for it," a third gestured.

"Well I don't care what he is, he needs to be dealt with before the Western Pack knows we are here," the first one said.

Humphrey turned tail and ran for the dens, but his speed was no match at his size. Before he made it further he felt himself get tackled. He tried to fend them off best he could, but was losing the battle as they clawed at him. He then yelped in pain as one of the wolves gave him an upper cut and sent him flying. He soon found himself tumbling down the hill towards the pack and Winston and Kate close by, and everyone turned their attention to him. When Humphrey came to a halt, he felt to weak to lift himself and Kate yelled, "Humphrey!"

She soon ran to his aid as her father spotted the eastern intruders. They now knew they had made a huge mistake as Winston began to pursue them with some other alphas up the hill. They turned tail as fast as they could to gain distance. Humphrey could hear Winston yell, "This isn't over your leader will hear of this!" With that Humphrey passed out.

Kate was worried. Humphrey was a good friend and she didn't want to lose him. "They have no sense of pride, attacking an Omega, and worse a pup," Cando said.

"Indeed, Kate, how's Humphrey holding up?" Winston said.

"Still breathing, but he's passed out dad. What are we gonna do?" Kate asked.

"Calm down, we'll take him to your mother. Cando, fetch his mother and tell her what happened, and see if you can find Hutch, his hunting party should be back soon," Winston said.

"Yes sir," Cando obeyed.

"All other Alphas who are able. Be on alert and look for any signs of Eastern activity," Winston commanded.

The Alphas obeyed and started organizing patrols and lookouts. Winston carefully grabbed Humphrey by the scruff of his neck and carried him to the den. Eve gasped upon seeing Humphrey's state. "Winston, what happened?" She asked concerned.

"Eastern wolves, they attacked him, then they high tailed it out of the territory before we could catch them. I am going to being having a chat with Tony," Winston said.

"Personally, I would find those wolves, go for the-" Eve was cut short.

"Not in front of the pups dear," Winston said.

"Oh, sorry," Eve replied.

"I know, and I understand. But I must speak with Tony all the same," Winston said.

Soon Hutch and Serena came running in. "Is my little one alright?" Serena asked.

"Calm down Serena," Eve said before inspecting Humphrey for any large damage. She then continued, "He'll be okay, they just knocked his nerves and senses around a bit and gave a few minor scratches. No broken bones or torn muscles it seems. A few healing petals and he should be back on his feet in no time once he wakes up. I have to admit, for being attacked, he received more punishment then I'd expect them to give any Omega, even a pup for that matter. It's as if they didn't see him as an Omega. I wonder why?"

Humphrey soon started to stir. "Oh thank goodness, he's waking up," Hutch said.

"Ow, that... was a cheep... shot," Humphrey said, with a bit of aggression.

"Wow, Humphrey, never seen or heard you angry before... I'm impressed," Winston said.

"Humphrey, how are you feeling?" Hutch asked.

"Well, a little sore, but other than that fine. I only passed out cause the forest was spinning around me," Humphrey said.

"I see, well, I'm glad your okay," Hutch said, as he nuzzled his son in relief.

"We're taking you straight back to the den. I don't want you far from home after that attack," Serena said.

"Serena, he's not four weeks old any more. Stop treating him like such," Hutch said.

"Winston sir, I, um, well I know this isn't usually done with out pack, but, is there a chance I could request to become a Beta?" Humphrey asked.

"Wh-, Humphrey, I thought you said you decided to become an Omega," Hutch pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I've been thinking over the past few days, and well, during the attack, the Eastern wolves said I had Alpha like skills, I was somehow able to smell them from down range, far before they were on top of me. Now I know you would tell me not to trust their word, but it's not just that. I've noticed some of the jokes I pull are a little more Alpha then they are Omega, and my Omega buddies have mentioned it as well. This made me wonder if I should become a Beta. Have the skills of an Alpha, but the personality of an Omega. What do you think sir?" Humphrey asked.

"Hmm, well, Betas aren't uncommon in most packs, I guess with our pack, everyone has been too Alpha or too Omega to become a Beta. I really don't see why not. But are you sure you want to go to Alpha school?" Winston asked.

"Yes sir," Humphrey answered.

"But Humphrey," Serena complained.

"Honey, this is his choice, we need to respect his wish," Hutch said.

Serena sighed, knowing this was a battle she wouldn't win. "Well, we'll let you and your parents spend the night in our den and once your ready to go, You, Kate and I will take off for Alpha school," Winston said.

"Oooh, this will be so exciting, we're gonna become the best Alpha's ever," Kate said.

"Um, you mean best Alpha and best Beta ever, right?" Humphrey asked.

"There's a difference?" Lilly joked.

This made everyone in the den laugh. "Nice one Lilly," Humphrey said.

"Well, let's head to the Feasting den to have some dinner," Hutch said.

The group agreed and soon made their way to the dinner. For Humphrey, a lot was going to change be he knew he was prepared.

**End of Chapter one. So I thought I would put a twist on the story, and see what happens when Humphrey becomes a Beta, not an Omega. How will this affect the storyline? Will the packs go to war? Will Humphrey meet these wolves with no respect for rank and age again? Find out in future chapters. Please let me know what you think and leave positive reviews and constructive criticism. I'll update when I can, stay tuned.**


End file.
